The Temporal knight
by gallantmon7196
Summary: Abandoned as an infant, Kronos is a gijinka that is of an unknown species and origin. Now as a young knight, he must travel with his two friends to discover his past and save their home. Read and Review


Hello world of fanfiction, I bring yet another story that has erupted from my never ending imagination for story ideas. Now, I bring you my newest story, a sort of mix of a few of my other stories. So without any further stalling, let us begin with the prologue.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

###Story/narration###

_Once, long ago, during the early years of this planets creation there were two types of sentient beings. A group of that were completely bald except of the top of their heads. Where there wasn't hair was skin, with colors ranging from pale white to a dark, dark brown tinge. These bipedal creatures called themselves humans. The other sentient lifeforms were as similar to each other as humans were. They had a wide variety of different species, and a wide variety of different attributes. They were called "pokemon" by the human species. For the most part they lived and peace and prosperity, until The Catastrophe. The Catastrophe was a huge plague that almost annihilated the entire planets population. No being was safe, neither human nor pokemon. After years of this plague, it suddenly dissapeared. Magicians, alchemists and men and women of all forms of powers, including a few remaining pokemon, were called to gather from all over the planet into one location to figure out a way to rebuild the population._

_They tampered with ancient powers, other worldly powers. The called upon the powers of the Alpha, Arceus, and the Renegade, Giratina. They didn't know that they had unleashed, Arceus and Giratina were angered by their discovery. Because, they did not want to be found and preferred their lives of solitary. But they were also impressed by what human and pokemon working together accomplished. The Alpha and Renegade debated before coming to a conclusion._

_They both appeared in front of the group of humans and pokemon, in portals of blinding light and a black hole. Stepping forward, Arceus had taken the initiative to speak._

**_"You, humans and pokemon have tread upon the discovery of ancient and forbidden powers. I, Arcues, the Alpha, and my counterpart, Giratina, the Renegade, have decided that you should be punished..."_**

_Shouts of panic had erupted from the group, but Arcues had simply slammed his foot onto the ground, instanly silencing the group._

**_"...However, Giratina and I have come to the conclusion that you shall instead be rewarded for your efforts, and for showing that pokemon and humans can work together. Therefore, Giratina and I are going to use a combination of our powers to combine all remaining pokemon and humans togther, along with restoring the lives of those lost."_**

_Cheers had gone up between the pokemon and humans, only for Arceus to slam down his almighty foot again._

**_"Your new forms will be known as neither pokemon nor human, they are to be known from now on a Gijinkas. What you humans and pokemon...no, I mean Gijinkas do with your power is up to you. Good bye and, good luck."_**

_Giratina and Arcues had both glowed a darkness black and brilliant white color respectively, before disappearing back into their own portals and entering a deep sleep that they have yet to have waken up from._

_Instantly, humans and pokemon all over the world collapsed and started groaning in pain. No one knows what happened after that, but now Gijinkas live throughout the world, forming empires for them to live together._

* * *

##End of backstory##

A woman stood in an elaborate room, cradling a young baby in her arms. The woman had lightly tanned skin with a kind, gentle face. Here red eyes looked lovingly down at the infant in her arms, whose strong, meaty hands played with his mothers deep blue hair. The woman had just told her child a story, that even though he could respond in literate words, knew that it was his favorite. The woman cried softly to herself about the events that had transpired to force her to do this. The other kingdoms have attacked the home that she stared with her husband and all of the other servants of Arceus. They were a group of the 48 species of Gijinkas that were stronger than the rest, dubbed the Legendary Gijinka, each member a decendeant of the original Legendary Pokemon. Each species was hand selected by Arcues to guard the gateway to his home, where the humans had called upon the Alpha and were given some of his power. For years it has been peaceful, but recently, the other 16 kingdoms have started attacking them, and now the Legendary Kingdom was on the brink of destruction from the sheer amount of overwhelming numbers. The child squirmed her arms, demanding her attention to return to him.

"Shhhh, my child. Do not fear, you will be going to a safe home, one where no one will be able to harm you."

The woman then turned around, you royal blue and silver dress flowing in a non-existent wind. She ran out of her house, infant still in her arms. Fires burned throughout the city. Sounds of battle could be heard the distance. Screams of death mixed with roars of triumph echoed around the mountain side, tears rolled down the woman's face at the thought of her lost friends and comrades. But she kept running, to the Temple of the Original Ones. She ran through the section of the city, shops ablaze with fires of all kinds, shallow craters littered the streets from the boulders that made it over the walls. Fresh tears glistened the woman's eyes at the places of her childhood in utter ruins, but she kept on running.

###A few minutes later###

The woman gijinka burst through the heavy metal doors of the Temple of the Original Ones, breathing heavily but still walking quickly. Although the woman was one of the High Priestesses of the temple, she could help but marvel at the inside. Precious metals and gems were inlaid everywhere, on the floor, the ceiling and the walls, all of them surrounding the magnificent statues of the Original Ones. The Original Ones are the original Legendary pokemon, along with Arceus and Giratina, that controlled the natural forces of the world. Reshiram and Zekrom, the two brothers that two brothers that represented Truth and Ideals with the Kyurem, the pokemon of the Boundary keeping the two of them from fighting. There was also Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Suicune, Entei and Raikou, the bringers of the frigid cold, blazing wild fires and tremendous thunder storms, the groups went on and on. The woman afforded herself to smile lightly, everyone in the city was a descendant of one of these Legendary pokemon, but the statue and shrine she wanted wasn't in the main area, it was in the back, in side the Creation room. The baby squirmed again in her arms and started whimpering lightly.

"My child, do not cry, your new home is soon to come."

Her soft voice put the child to ease again and it fell asleep. The woman smiled again as she ran to the Creation room. After a few minutes of sprinting forward, she reach the platinum and white gold doors of the room. The woman steeled her nerves and entered the room. Being a member of one of the three species of gijinkas allowed to enter the room she couldn't help herself but frown at the room. It was not a grand nor beautiful as others might have thought. The five statues of Legendary pokemon stood on their pedestals, surrounded by obsidian stone, as black as what there was before creation. The statue of Arceus stood there, its crematic eyes giving of a regal look, one that seemed to demand all possible respect. Next to the Alpha was Giratina's statue, the Renegade was in its Origin form, the form that is said to be used when he is in the distortion world. In front of Areus, stood the much smaller statue of Mew, the playful pink pokemon. And finally on the left side of the room was Palkia, the dragon of Space, with the Temporal pokemon, Dialga on the right side of the room. The woman rushed over to Dialga, her direct ancestor. Placing her child at the foot of the statue, she kneeled down and began to pray out loud.

"Dialga, dragon of Time, whom it is said to have Time beat with your heart. Take my child, one of your descendants, into your loving care, at take him from this moment in time to another, somewhere safe."

For a frightening moment, nothing happened and the woman began to worry that Dialga hadn't heard her. But then the statues eyes began to glow a crimson red, similar in color to her eyes.

**"Descendant of mine, you have called upon my power, and ask of a lot. What have you, your reasons?"**

The woman went into a kneeling bow, her nose mere fractions of an inch from the ground.

"Oh, great ancestor, Dialga, I wish only for my child to live. Protected from the invasion and massacre of the city."

**"What does thou have for a sacrifice?"**

The woman replied without a moments hesitation, she had already decided what she is to sacrifice.

"I sacrifice myself, body and soul."

The statue was silent for a moment.

**"You have chosen a more than sufficient sacrifice. For that, I guarantee you child's safe passage through my realm, to safe moment in time."**

With that said the glow in the statues eyes dimmed and the woman raised her head, only to see her child become encased in glass and shattered. Tears rolled down her cheeks, a small, half-hearted smile graced her face know that her child had just time traveled, hopefully to somewhere safe. She looked up as the head of the Dialga statue and smiled.

"Thank you, great Dialga."

She then shattered as though made of glass herself and fell apart into a shower of blue shimmering dust.

* * *

Well there you guys have it, the prologue of my new story. Hope you like. I will also try to answer any questions that you may have. Until next time. Read and Review.


End file.
